


Когда умолкнут все песни

by medichka_shani



Category: Claymore
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, PWP, Post-Canon, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: Я, мы и они.





	Когда умолкнут все песни

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Китахара.

– У кого-то что, ноги сопрели? – с подозрением спрашивает Хелен на очередном привале. – Воняет или мне кажется?

Денев в ответ поднимает бровь. Они укрылись под деревьями, растянув плащ Хелен над еле тлеющим костром, а плащ Денев над собой. Лес тонет в густой мокрой черноте, наполненной шелестом дождя и скрипом качающихся деревьев. Ночной осенний ветер сталкивает над головой ветви и стряхивает вниз брызги. Дождь идет третий день, то усиливаясь, то слабея. Одежда на клеймор промокла вконец. У Денев прохудилась обувь, и пальцы проглядывают из носков сапог, как зубы из пасти крокодила. У Хелен натерло мокрой тканью под мышками прямо до крови.

– Нет, ну серьезно же, потом воняет! – мрачно говорит Хелен. Она демонстративно стягивает сапог и шевелит растопыренными пальцами. – Но не от меня! Правда же, Денев?

С этими словами она сует свою розовую голую пятку едва ли не под нос Денев. Та отводит ее в сторону, не посмотрев. Хелен обиженно надувает губы и набирает воздуху в грудь, чтобы закричать, когда Денев говорит:  
– Это привычка.  
– Что?..  
– Это привычка, – терпеливо повторяет Денев. – Задираться. Так было каждый раз: на привале ты начинала цепляться к Клэр и до слез шпынять Юму или Табиту. Синтия занималась костром, а Мирия садилась к огню с трагическим лицом...  
– Мирия – командир, ей положено, – отвечает Хелен и спохватывается: – Погоди, это ты к чему?..  
– К тому, что я понимаю твое желание вести себя, как обычно.  
– Ну да? – говорит Хелен недоверчиво. – Еще чего. Как будто я не могу жить без девчонок. Сама говорила, что мы всегда были особняком: ты да я!  
– Но среди других.  
– И чего? Думаешь, мне этого не хватает? Слушать, как Мирия скрипит зубами во сне, пялиться на голые ляжки Синтии, нюхать пот Клэр и снимать с себя волосы Юмы? И еще слушать, как верещит, когда ее хлопнешь по заду... ох, черт.  
– Табита уже не заверещит.  
– Да, верно.

Хелен затихает, пристраивает подбородок на колено. Денев подкидывает в костерок растопки и садится рядом, прижимается к боку Хелен.

– Мы очень, очень много времени провели рядом с ними. И даже если мы разделялись на группы, то все равно были как бы все вместе. Сейчас мне начинает казаться, что мы никогда не оставались по-настоящему одни.  
– А я и сейчас так не думаю, – говорит Хелен и заправляет за ухо прядь влажных волос. – Ну, что их нет рядом. Мне все кажется, что они отошли на чуток, на разведку или там за дровами...  
– За грибами и ягодами, – усмехается Денев и обнимает Хелен за талию. – Дождь ведь идет, какие еще дрова!  
– Деревянные, – Хелен поднимает лицо, глаза ее ярко блестят. – А нас будто посадили здесь следить за костром, а сами немного задерживаются и...

Ее ладонь ложится на колено Денев. Та серьезно кивает:  
– И это тоже привычка.

Они валятся на сырой мох, их ноги высовываются из-под тента, прямо под ливень. Хелен мгновенно поджимает колени к груди, сдавленно хихикает. Денев держит ее за плечи, притягивает к себе и целует: в губы, в шею, в щеку и в нос, торопясь, будто их и правда могут застукать. Руки Хелен подныривает под мокрую ткань, ложатся на грудь Денев и сжимают негрубо, но крепко. 

– Ох-хо-хо, – говорит Денев, сгибая колени. Хелен ерзает по ней, трется пахом, а дождливый лес освещается белой вспышкой.  
– Молния! – кричит Хелен. – Во дела! Надо спешить!

Денев молча стаскивает с нее черную робу, сильно оглаживает спину. 

– Поднимись, – шепчет Хелен ей прямо в ухо и проворно сдергивает штаны Денев к сапогам. Легким шлепком заставляет ее развести бедра. И, сжав пальцы в кулак, с силой загоняет внутрь Денев средний. Денев дышит ей в губы и ерзает, трется о руку Хелен, быстро двигающуюся взад-вперед, а сама мнет ее промежность. И, стиснув коленями предплечье Хелен, она кончает, сжав губы в нитку, точно в эту грозу ее крик правда могут услышать.

– Хорошо! – говорит Хелен, вынув палец, и облизывает его, ухмыляясь от уха до уха. – Люблю трогать тебя там, внутри. Люблю думать, что нас вот-вот подкараулят.  
– Нам надо жениться на наших боевых сестрах, – серьезно говорит Денев и слизывает с губ Хелен собственный вкус. – Похоже, без них мы и как «это» делать забудем!..

Она резко переворачивается, подминая под себя Хелен, целует ее голую грудь, прикусывая стоячие соски. И спускается вниз, на ходу освобождая ноги Хелен из штанин и с очередной вспышкой молнии выбивая из ее груди довольный крик.

– Я так думаю, наше путешествие не станет долгим, – задумчиво говорит Хелен, когда все заканчивается и голова Денев устраивается у нее на груди. Дождь почти перестал, по плащу над ними стучат совсем редкие капли. Костер неожиданно сильно разгорается, и чернота вокруг отступает. Где-то в лесу начинает протяжно ухать сова. – Вдруг девчонкам... Клэр, Юме, Мирии... Тоже будет не по себе, когда мы вдали!  
– Завоняло, – вдруг говорит Денев, по-охотничьи вскинув голову. – Ты чувствуешь? Будто что-то горит... Твою мать, сапоги!  
– Это знак, что нам следует скорей возвращаться к людям, – задумчиво говорит Хелен и расплывается в улыбке. – К тем, которые так же нуждаются в нас, как и мы в них.


End file.
